Truth or Dare: Bella vs Cullens
by Melted-Golden-Eyes
Summary: Edward’s gone hunting and the rest of the Cullen’s stayed behind with Bella. What happens when someone ‘cough’ Alice and Emmett ’cough’ wants to play the dreaded Truth or Dare? Rated T because I feel like it!
1. Chapter 1

_Edward's gone hunting and the rest of the Cullen's stayed behind with Bella. What happens when someone 'cough' Alice and Emmett 'cough' wants to play the dreaded Truth or Dare?_

**This is my third fanfic but only the second one I've "published" on the site- the other one should be coming soon! I love you all for giving me the time of day!**

**Twilight: Melted-Golden-Eyes I continue to escape your grasps Mwha ha ha ha ha!**

**Disclaimer: EVIL!!!!!! I still don't own Twilight!!!!!!**

"Oh it's alright sweetie it's only for a week." Esme attempted to comfort me. Edward was gone on a long hunting trip due to him going about a month with out hunting. He had become obsessed with being with me at every single second of my human life with his promise of making me a vampire looming over him. Then the Cullen's and I had had to lure him away with lots of threatening and saying, "But if you lose control you might kill Bella."

But he had left only under the condition that I stayed with the Cullens all through the week.

I leaned my head against the window and watch the trees pass by in an abnormally fast blur.

"Emmett will you _please_ slow down because although you vampires may live through a car crash the adorable- crushable- human will not," I complained. He just laughed and sped up.

"Emmett that is not very nice to our human guest, please slow down to whatever Bella wants you to," Esme chastised as she pulled her fingers through my thick long hair.

"No more than 10 miles above the speed limit please," I told him. I expected something along the lines of a sarcastic _yeah… right_. But he actually listened and slowed down to exactly 10 miles per hours above what I had told him then turned his face to the side and gave me an evil sadistic smile.

_Oh no,_ I thought as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

"Hey Bella what's up my home skillet biscuit (**Ha ha ha! It's an inside joke) **so are you, like, so excited that you're spending the night I might even be able to give you a manicure-" her face went blank as had a vision.

"Great idea, Emmett! Sorry, Bella, I won't be able to fix your hideous nails tonight or anytime this week," she glanced down at my nails and grimaced, "but Emmett has made other plans for us which I plan to follow because frankly I think they are a great idea. Are you up for traveling this week? If I ask Charlie if we can go out of the city her will say yes since we're out of school for summer break…" her babbling faded in with the music coming from the house as I zoned out.

I was imagining me and Edward during the honey moon. How he would look when he was…

"Bella are you listening to me?" Alice's voice yanked me from my reverie.

"Uh-huh," I lied badly.

"Well if you were listening then you would know that I told you to hurry up and eat your dinner so that we can get moving- Emmett and I have a schedule to follow."

Alice sat me down in a chair and threw some KFC food on my plate.

"Eat faster, Bella, eat faster!!!!!" She chanted the whole time I ate.

"Okay let's go now we have a game of Truth or Dare to play!" she shouted in my ear as she tugged me out of the dining room.

"What!!!"

**Is it okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mwh ha ha ha! I know the last chapter didn't have that much in it but I had to do homework and I got busy with other stuff so, yeah…. Here is the next chappy. Enjoy! BTW I realize Edward was the first person Bella ever kissed but we're going to ignore that fact!**

**Disclaimer: Can I own you for one week?**

**Twilight: No.**

**Disclaimer: 6 days?**

**Twilight: No.**

**Disclaimer: 4 days?**

**Twilight: No.**

**Disclaimer: No days?**

**Twilight: N- yes!**

**Disclaimer: Nooooo! I don't own Twilight.**

The memories of Truth or Dare past enveloped me. Like in fifth grade when Suzie made me…. I don't even want to think about it. Not to mention the time when Josh and I were dared to kiss and he… erm, grabbed me.

"But Alice can't I just sit back and watch you guys (**Ha! I'm proud of myself for remembering the rest of the USA doesn't say y'all) **play?" I begged. I was seriously about to get down on my knees and let the crocodile tears flow… although they would do me no good- Alice wasn't about to change her mind.

"No," Alice told me jovially. She was skipping around her room snatching things off hangers and throwing them in a suitcase. There was a half-dozen suitcases.

"Fine… Alice, why do you have so many suitcases?" I changed the subject.

"I don't, silly goose!" she stopped to give me and are-you-crazy? look, "half of the suitcases are for you!"

I stared in horror at the suitcases. There was nothing- and I mean _nothing!_- that wasn't designer and super expensive.

"Do I want to know which ones are mine?" I asked. She gave me a serious look then said:

"Why don't you go play with Emmy, Bella?" I nodded and walked out of the room.

Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the floor staring at a pieces of plastic that was surrounded by plastic tokens.

"What are you guys playing" They looked at me simultaneously then looked back at the piece of plastic.

"Connect four," Jasper informed me. I recognized the thing and walked up to it.

"Watch this!" I told them excitedly. I pushed up one of the tokens and slid one finger above it and one finger over it. Then I pushed really hard on it with both fingers and moved my top finger out of the way. It went flying two feet above the board.

"Awesome, Bella! I wanna try!" Emmett imitated what I did but the little piece of plastic was snapped in half before it could even leave the lattice.

"Aw, man," he groaned, "a human can do something that I can't!" her pouted and turned away.

"Okay! All the Cullen's- and Bella- gather in the living room!" Alice yelled form upstairs. Even though the only person who couldn't hear her if she talked in a normal voice would be me.

Suddenly the connect four game was gone and cold white arms were around my waist. In half a second they were gone and I was sitting on the lush sofa.

On one of my sides was Esme and on my other side was Emmett.

"So tomorrow we will be leaving to go to New York City! But today we are going to work out the pairs!" she said pacing back in forth like a drill sergeant barking orders.

"Ooo, I call the human!" Emmett yelled.

"No you don't Emmett we are drawing lots- which I have already prepared- and we are all going to find out who our partner is at the same time. Esme has already agreed to judge us- and don't you _dare_ interrupt me Emmett McCarty Cullen- but will everyone please line up?" she waited semi-patiently for us to make an unorganized line except for Esme. She handed Esme the pieces of straw that I hadn't noticed were clutched in her hand until now then joined us.

Esme walked down the line and we all took a piece of straw.

"Okay now find the person who has a straw the same length as yours," Alice instructed. A swirl of vampires whipped my hair into my face then Carlisle and I were the last people standing.

"Hola, buddio," I said as I walked over to him.

"Okay let's go ahead and get started!" Alice was way too hyper-active.

Alice and Rosalie were partners and Jasper and Emmett were partners.

"Esme, who goes first?" I asked. Esme smiled and tilted her head towards Rosalie and Alice.

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed then leaned over and whispered something in Rosalie ear.

Rosalie smiled evilly, "Carlisle, Bella, Truth or Dare?"

_Oh crap!_

**I couldn't resist!! The cliffy seemed too good to be true! I hope you enjoy and don't get with me for leaving you hanging. 10 reviews for a new chappy! I love you all!!!!!!!! Thank you! (bows and leaves room)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so happy that I got all the reviews I asked for in like twenty min. That is a record peeps!!!!!! So today since I am so happy with you I am avoiding doing my homework and instead giving you the next chappy!!!! Don't you love me?**

**Setting: Twilight and Disclaimer conference**

**Disclaimer: So… What can I do to own you?**

**Twilight: Give me back Edward… **_**now**_**!**

**Disclaimer: What are you talking about? I didn't kidnap Edward so I could make clones of him then return one of the 14 clones I made to Bella before she noticed he was gone so she wouldn't know! I would never do that!**

**Twilight: Well until you give me back Edward… you don't own me.**

**Disclaimer: Noooooo! Why can't I own you Twilight!?!?**

Carlisle carefully helped me up from where I'd been sitting on the floor then gestured for me to follow him to the garage.

"So, what are we going to pick?" I asked him in an undertone. He shook his head and leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"I'll tell you when we get out of earshot," he whispered. I nodded and we silently got into his car and drove away.

"So now can we talk?" I asked when we had made it a half-mile away from his house.

"No," he replied tersely, "they can still hear us."

He continued to drive one more mile away then stopped on the side of the road.

"Okay, I know what we are going to pick," he said so intensely that it was almost scary, "Dare."

I really didn't want to pick dare so I tried to convince him out of his choice as we returned. He wouldn't budge on the subject.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"It's just that-"he was interrupted by a shiver of horror running down his body "some of things they have asked when you pick truth are just to horrible to repeat."

He stopped there and I decided not to pursue the subject.

We pulled into the garage and he ran me back to the house- what is up with this family do they think I can't walk or something?

As we walked into the living room all heads simuataneously swiveled around to meet out eyes.

"So what have you chosen, young grasshopper?" Alice questioned us solemnly.

"We have chosen…" I paused for dramatic effect and flicked an accusing look towards Carlisle to show that I didn't choose. He just smiled.

"Dare," Rosalie and Alice grinned at each other and suddenly Carlisle looked nervous.

"If I die it's all your fault, Carlisle," I hissed under my breathe. The Cullen's all laughed at me.

"Okay here's your dare," Alice cut right to the meat apparently ready for our choice, "Bella, Carlisle, and Esme are going to go to the hospital and in the hospital cafeteria and at 12:00 pm Carlisle is going to announce to the whole cafeteria that Esme is pregnant. Bella is going to get really mad and yell stuff about you saying that you and Esme had never had sex and that Carlisle had told Bella that he was holding out for her, then for the finale Carlisle will say he is sorry to Esme but he love's Bella more and then start making out with Bella... in front of everyone" Alice explained grinning evilly.

"Oh, and Esme has already agreed," Rosalie tacked on.

I took a deep breathe to keep myself from freaking out.

"Okay bring it on."

***********

The minute hand and hour hand of the clock lined up as the nervous sweat poured down my face.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this…_I repeated over and over to myself in my head.

"Excuse me," Carlisle's voice rang out clearly over everybody else's. The noise gradually decreased.

"I have an announcement to make;" Carlisle said coolly and calmly not hinting at what was going to happen next, "Esme is pregnant."

An exciting buzz rippled through all the onlookers.

I stood up and attempted to mold my face into a furious grimace, "You told me that you and Esme never had sex," I yelled marching up to him. Everyone turned to look at me.

"You said you were holding out for me," surprisingly my eyes started to fill up with tears. Wow I was getting really good at this acting thing.

"I love you and you're breaking my heart!" I pretended to poke him in the chest. He and Esme tried to hide their looks of surprise at my Oscar worthy performance.

"I even held off Edward so I could hold out for you," I gestured around wildly, "Not only are you breaking my heart but you're breaking your son's heart too. I was going to tell him that we had to break it off but- but- but now I have no excuse."

I started to sob into my hands until I heard him turn around and say:

"I'm sorry, Esme… and I'm sorry to my unborn child too… but I just can't hold it back anymore. I love Bella more than I love you," he spun on his heel and cradled my face in his.

Then he pressed his lips to mine and we started to kiss. To all the onlookers it probably looked sweet and caring but to us we could fell the awkwardness.

How stiff his lips were and how neither of us really got in to it. I was making out with my soon to be father in law. Awkward.

Then he pulled his face back from mine and he swept me away from a thoroughly shell shocked looking Esme. Bridal style.

**OMG This is loooooong by my standards. It's really funny too! Review please and I will love your forever. Thank you! (Bows and walks away)**


	4. READ!

**Please don't hate me!!!!! Yes, this is the most horrible thing alive- it must have crawled out of the NYC sewer system… it is the authors note (bum bum bummmmm). But I am here to tell you that I am now requiring 10 reviews per chappy so that I know that I still have your interest. For the last chapter I need four more reviews for me to update otherwise I won't. If I don't get at least 10 reviews per chapter then you'll have to wait a week to two weeks for me to update. Yes I am not lying. Now how are my very few viewers supposed to live up to my expectations? Well you can email friends to review my story. I also do allow anonymous updates because I myself wasn't a member although I could read the stories for almost a whole year. I couldn't get a fanfic account till now because my mom wouldn't let me. So you anonymous readers can review too! Please reasd my other- and frankly more favored and popular story- I'll Miss You, My Love. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you all!!!!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!! For the people who asked for longer chapters I'm sorry but that is just not my style because I am one of those people that stress over the tiniest things so I am a little uptight and long chapters make my brain get all scattered and I feel like I'm repeating myself over and over again... I just can't do it. Sorry! But I also update more frequently then lots of other people too so I feel that that makes up for it. I also realize that something odd about my writing is somehow I manage makeit so childish then throw in words like: bibliophile, and pneumonia, and emitts. Also I forgot to metion that this takes place between post Eclipse. Thanks for the compliment about not wanting to pay truth or dare with me!!! It actually makes me fell better about my choice of dare but in real life I will like sit and think for 30 min. then say something lame like "Make out with a pillow." So yeah it really boosts my self confidence!**

**Disclaimer: Okay I am giving you Edward back. (Hands over Edward) Now do I own you?**

**Twilight: Not until you give me the _real_ Edward.**

**Disclaimer: What are you talking about? I'm insulted that you would even _think _that I would try to scam you by giving you one of Edward's clones. (emitts nervous giggles)**

**Twilight: Uh huh yeah ...right. You still don't own me!**

**Disclaimer: Noooooooooooo!**

Ewwwwwwwww! Was my only decipherable thought. Ooh Alice and Rosalie were going to get it if it was the last thing I do!

I glanced over to see who Carlisle was coping. His face was totally emotionless.

"Carlisle," I said tentively, "are you okay?"

He turned his blank gaze to me and said, "I just made out and 'promised' to have sex with my soon to be daughter-in-law... in front of people I know not to mention my wife," he was in shock.

"Who are we going to choose?" I tried to get his- and my- mind off of what had just accured.

"Rosalie and Alice of couse," he replied. I wasn't so sure that we wanted to choose them instead of there husbands.

"But... if we pick Emmett and Jasper we have control over their husbands," I cajoled, "and I have a good plan for if they pick dare."

"Well... okay we will hear the plan once we get on the plane because we are leaving like," he glanced at the clock, "in 30 minutes."

"Okay," I thought about the plan smoothing some of the edges out and frequently changing my mind to throw off Alice.

"Bella," Alice called.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"It's time to go," I checked the clock to see if she was right and sure enough she was. I grumbled under my breathe and climbed into the back of Edward's Volvo. Alic started fiddling with the radio unti she finally settled on one.

"_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes... Yeah you PMS like a bitch I would know..."_ Katy Perry's voice sang out. Alice joined in a nd started to drive faster.

"_'Cause your hot then your cold, you're yes then you're no, your in and your out, you're up then you're down, you're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white, we fight we break up, we kiss we make up.." _Why wouldn' the stupid song ever end? I started to bang my head into my palm then realized that I usually loved this song so this must not be my emotions.

"Jasper," I gave him a stern look.

"Sorry," he apologized and stopped messing with my feelings until we got to the airport.

Alice marched straight up to the front desk- that she was shorter than- and stood on her tiptoes.

"Um, excuse me Miss," she tried to get the womans attention.

"Oh, sweetie, are you lost? Do you need my to make an announcement to find your mommy and daddy?" The secretary said with true concern.

"Sweetie, I'm Alice Cullen daughter of Carlisle Cullen who just so happens to own a private airplane at this airport and I am 19 years old and I just need you to tell us where our airplane is," Alice hissed at the now frightened lady.

"O-oh...um, it's down that way and then take two lefts and a right," she turned back to the computer, flushed.

Alice said something that sounded suspicously like stupid humans under her breathe then strode down to the Cullens plane. It was a good thing that they had warned me before I came that they had a private jet or I swear I would've passed out.

We followed the lady at the front desks instuctions and finally after finding out that she had given us the wrong directions ended up at the plane. We all piled on and I relaxed into the comfy leather seats.

_What's the plan? Please write it down._ Carlise wrote.

I wrote down the plan handed it to him. His eyes widened and he nodded.

We didn't talk again till we had reached NYC.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Oh my god the lights are so bright!" I yelled in awe and sun my around trying to ake in everything.

New York city was so beautiful!!! Not in the came way Forks was, of course, but it as beautiful in a hard to explain way.

"Come on Bella now that we are here you have to ask someone the question.

"Okay, Truth or Dare, Jasper and Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Dare," they replied, because they were boys that of course would be their answer.

_Boy they were in for it now._

**I'm evil aren't I!!!!!! And I never even told you the plan either! Some of you may think that it's because I don't know what the plan is but I do I'm just working out a few kinks. Review!!!!!!! BTW I am not evil!!!!!! I just can't resist a good cliffy. I'm sorry it's so short btw.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: How can I own Twilight... Well sorry but for now I don't you.**

**Twilight: Take that bee-otch!!!!!!**

"Your dare is to," I paused trying to increase them drama.

"WHAT?!?" everyone but Carlisle yelled at me.

"Touchy much," I said under my breathe. Everyone laughed at me, "Okay your dare to go to stippers club and offer to give random people lap dances... you have to offer to do it to 5 people then you can stop, and the people who do say yes you have to give a lap dance to" the boys looked stricken, "Did I metion that it has to be a gay club and we all have to be there to watch," their faces were hillarious.

"No way!!!!! We can't do that! We are married, straight guys!" Jasper shouted at us. A wave of guilt that I was almost sure wasn't coming from me enveloped all my senses.

"Well I'm your father- kinda- and you are going to do as I say," Carlise looked him in the eyes until Jasper bowed under his command. The gulilt was gone.

"But- but they are our husbands!" Rosalie said looking as fiery as the ice queen ever could. Carlisle nodded solenly and gestured for us to get in the taxi he had hailed while we had argued.

We all got in the car. I grabbed a pencil and piece of paper and started to write a note on it to Emmett.

_Hey Emmet! Wassup? Act like you are enjoying the dare so that it hurts Alcie and Rosalie even more. If you act like your enjoying it and you're excited the next Carlisle and I's turn rolls around we won't pick you on our next turn and Alice and Rosalie will get it good for putting you in this postition. Pinky swear?_

I subtly handed the paper to Emmett. He looked at it or less than a second then stuck out his pinky. I silently wrapped my much smaller pinky around his. Pinky swear.

"Um.. excuse me... taxi driver dude but do you know what the coolest gay stripper club in the city is?" I asked trying not to offend him. He looked at me in the mirror and gave me one nod.

"Can you take us there?" I asked again. Another nod.

"How long will it take?" I pressed for more information.

"Depends," I guess that was all I was going to get out of him.

I rolled my eyes and we rode in silence until we finally reached a place with flashing neon lights informing us that we were at Gaila's Gay Club.

"Thanks for the ride," I yelled as Carlisle handed him a roll of money. His eyes wide he nodded then drove away.

"Tell Jasper," I murmured under my breathe and hoped that Emmett had heard me. Apparently he did because he promptly made his way over to Jasper.

I made my way over to Carlisle and showed him the paper I had negotiated with Emmett on. He nodded and mouthed _I agree_. Then the guys put the plan into action.

**I have to go do some stuff but a chapter is better than no chapter at all, right? Sorry! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I luv u all! Check out my other stories too. One of them is for Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but the other one is for Twilight. I need help coming up with ideas for my little disclaimer things. I told some of my viewers that I would be gone today but my field trip has been cancelled so after I cried my heart out I went in saw the movie much to one viewers delight. Here is what I think of it: Alice was perfect, Jasper was funny, Emmett was hilarious and hot, Esme looked exactly like she was supposed too, Carlisle looked like a handsome man about 28 years old, the Cullen and Swan houses were wrong all wrong, Rosalie was the ice queen, Edward was better than I expected and he looked so much hotter when he smiled, Bella didn't smile enough. So now you know it and I hoped I didn't spoil anything for my viewers that haven't seen the movie yet... go see it!!!!! I love the end of the movie. BTW I say fluff a bit in this chapter but since I don't like to cuss that much it is my way of saying fu** and how my friends and I ended up with coming up with that is a long story.**

**Alice POV**

Stupid Bella. I mean really, who knew a human could come up with such an evil idea? When we picked her and Carlisle's dare I only did it because they are both so sweet. Who knew that they could duck so low? Now they had figured out a way to get revenge on us in the most horrible way. Our husbands.

Both Jasper and Emmett looked so exicted to be "getting some" from people who weren't vampires. Were Rosalie and I not good enough for them? It was majorly depressing to see that all the human girls had _much_ larger chests than I did. I glanced down at my A-cup breasts. Unlike the humans I couldn't just have my boobs pumped larger.

"Okay guys you all have 2 hours that start in 3...2..1...go!" Bella waved her hand like it was a flag and the guys took off eagerly. Perverts.

"Rosalie and Carlisle will discretely follow Jasper. Esme, Alice, and I will foloow Emmett," Bella announced. I was still thinking about the way that he guys had taken off- it was depressing to see them so excited.

We started to follow Emmett- he wasn't that hard to find in the crowd- but Bella tripped and I caught her.

"The human better watch her step," I said, my voice thick with meaning.

**Bella POV**

"The human better watch her step," Alice said. I could hear what she meant- I should beware.

"Um.. Excuse me, girls?" A big burly man- the type you see doing stunts in movies- was standing in front of us with with his arms folded across his chest through which I could make out the words security.

"Yes?" Esme asked sweetly. The man wasn't even phased.

"Female's aren't allowed to be in _gay_ clubs. If you're looking for a _lesbian_ stripper club there is on two blocks from here- two lefts- and you can go there," The man plowed through the words.

"Oh but, darlin', that man over there," she gestured towards Emmett who was arguing with a guy dressed up as Madonna **(Pic in profile)**, "He is my s-" she stopped short thinking of how awkward it would be to explain to this man that we were playing truth or dare and her son happened to look about 2 years younger than her, "- sisters fiance' and she wanted me to keep an eye on him at his bachelor's night and won't you pretty please let us stay," she tacked on the end. The guy hesitated then said, "Yeah... okay but I am watching you," he did the weird eye thingy then walked away.

"Do you have the pepper spray Charlie gave you?" Esme murmurred in my ear. I nodded at her and she looked at tiny bit relieved- I don't know why, she _is_ a vampire and all.

We walked behind him trying to catch what the Madonna wannabe was saying.

"Dude I am working this area why don't go fluff that old lady over there," he gestured vaguely and to my surprise I saw what looked like a real old lady pole dancing... weird.

"No. I don't care if you have been working this area for ninety years I have two hours to offer five people lap dances and you are not going to stop me," Emmett argued. Boy, he can be stupid sometimes.

Then he stopped arbruptly and smiled evilly at the guy, "So... you wanna lap dance?" I knew where this was going now.

"No, you motherfluffer! Why don't you crawl back to the swamp where you came from!" The Maddona impersonator yelled.

"Thanks, I could kiss you for that!" Then- get this- Emmett kissed Maddona as I had now decided to refer to the dude as.

"Oh my g-" I started to scream bgut a cold hand clamped down over my mouth and I turned to see Alice shake her head, telling me to be quiet.

I nodded and we followed Emmett over to where he was pole dancing. It was hilarious to see him and a pole entwined with each other.

"This is for Bella and Carlisle if they are put there watching- can this count as four lap dances?" he had stolen Madonna's clothes and was grinding against the pole. I started to blush because I was watching him hump a pole but then yelled, "Yeah Emmy this is Bella and I say that it can count as four," he punched his hand into the air.

"Yeah I guess it can count," I heard Carlisle yell. Emmett looked like a proffessional pole dancer- was this the first time he had done this? I looked at Esme to see how she was taking this to see that she was massaging her temples.

"He is my son... he is pole dancing... Very disturbing mental images..." she whispered and I could barely make it out over the noise in the club.

"Yeah! Shake it like there is no tomorrow, honey!" The old lady I had seen earlier screamed. I looked up to see that Emmet had taken off the cone bra to reveal fake boobs. Nasty! I looked away as quickly as I could while the blood flooded my cheeks.

"And that is it y'all," Emmett was no in front of us dressed in regular clothes.

"I wonder how Jasper is doing?" Emmett said thoughtfully and like magic Jasper was suddenly in front of us. His hair was mussed and he looked... disturbed.

"Let's go," and we walked out of the club.

**Reviews peeps!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated! I have been so friggin sick! I threw up over 30 times yesterday- no joke! I don't own Twilight! Why do y'all continue to tortue me by making me admit it!? Sorry but this is a short chappy.**

**Bella POV**

Emmett and Jasoer had been passing notes back in forth for over an hour- it was so annoying! We were at the nicest hotel in New York and each of us had our own suite... well except for the people who want to share 'cough' Carlisle and Esme 'cough' but Alice and Rosalie were too furious with Emmett and Jasper that they refused to "give them some" as Emmett had called it. So now they had their own suites.

Alice and Rosalie looked like they were watching a tennis game as the note flew back and forth between Jasper and Emmett. Suddenly they stopped and smiled evilly at each other then looked at Alica and Rosalie, "Alice," Jasper said, "Rosalie?" Emmett looked suspiciously evil, "Truth or Dare?" They said together. The girls conferred with each other for a second during which time Carlise and Esme walked in.

"Truth," They decided.

"Have you ever kissed- like really kissed- someone other than your mate?" They asked. I wasn't so sure I would like the answer to this question due to their expressions.

"Um... Alice?" Rosalie handed the question over.

"Of couse not! Jasper is my one and only love... well that is until lately when he too the dare," Alice pouted. Jasper was unfazed.

"Um... Yeah," It came out like a question. Of course everyone should already know the answer that question.

"What?!" Emmett roared. Stupid Emmett.

"Of course I have, Emmett, remember Royce?" She said glared at him for bringing unwelcome memories.

"Oh yeah... Well have you kissed someone other than me since you've bee a vampire- tell everyone and when," He looked at her challengingly.

"Well.... I kissed that old dude on that dare while we were in Disney World... and that host at that one club to get us in.... andIkindakissedEdwardwithouthispermissionberforeImetyou," Rosalie blurted the last part out... then it hit me.. wait a second.

"What!?" I shrieked.

"Don't act like you haven't kissed someone other than your dear Eddie, Bella," Rosalie looked at me shrewdly. I blushed.

"Well.... that's none of your buisness," My face had to be tomato red.

"Well... Bella... Carlisle... Truth or Dare?" Shit.

**It's short but I am planning on updating all my stories today so... I have to make it short.... sorry! Peace=Reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I am trying to update all of my stories constantly but I tend to focus on only one story once I get started. I don't own Twilight. I got this idea from a viewer and all I'm doing is taking it one step further.**

Without even thinking about it we answered, "Dare," it couldn't be worse than the last time. Right?

Simutaneously Rosalie and Alice started cackeling then stopped and gave us innocent smiles. Bi polar much? "Okay all you have to do is call Charlie."

I gave an inward sigh of relief until they continued, "and tell him that you are pregnant.... and Edwards the father. But that's not all! You have to tell Edward that Charlie is demanding meeting with him to talk and your marriage depends on it." Oh my god. They can't make me do it! I thought with defiance.

"What does Carlisle have to do with this though?" I said with a bit of smugness. It's not like they could do anything that didn't involve both of us.

"Oh.... Charlie is going to ask for you to put Carlisle on and he will ask Carlise if it's true," Damn it. I couldn't believe that I had to do this.

********************************************************************************************************************

"Umm... hey Charlie," I said nervously into the phone, "What's up?"

"What's wrong?" he said automatically.

"Um... nothing's _wrong_, per se, but I need you to sit down," I waited till I heard the springs of our old sofa scream under his weight, "Um.... I'm pregnant," I decided the outright approach would be better than beating about the bush.

"WHAT!? DID THAT STUPID CULLEN BOY DO THIS TO YOU?! I SWEAR I WILL KICK HIS A-" I held the phone away form my ear. When the noise over the phone died down I pressed it to my ear again, "May I speak to Carlisle?" He asked politely. I've heard of the calm before the storm, but was this the calm _after _the storm?

"Um, here he is," I held the phone out to Carlisle who had appeared out of nowhere.

Carlisle murmured a few unintelligble words then hung up.

"Time to call Edward," he announced. Shit. Edward's so going to kill me for this.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Hey, Edward, Charlie needs to talk to you pronto," I told Edward after saying sweet things to him for, like, ten minutes.

"What about?" Edward said. He was so innocent.

"All I know that our marriage depends on it," I said trying to hide my nervousness. Then I heard the dial tone.

**Short, simple, and sweet. Review!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I finally got around to updating this story! Yes! Okay here I go...**

**Edward POV**

I stood anxiously at Bella's door. Charlie's thought kept on zooming in and out of focus but I could get the gist of them. He was angry. Really angry. It had something to do with Bella... and me. But other than that, I had no idea what he was fuming about.

I mashed the door bell and almost immediatly heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door. Charlie stuck his head out into what was cold for a human but had a pleasant chill to me.

"What the..." His voice trailed off when his eyes locked on to mine. His face turned beet red and he stumbled outside.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" That was not what I was expecting.

"Bella told me you wished to speak to me about something of the utmost importance," Was it normal for a vampire to be afraid of a human? 'Cause I was.

" I WANT YOU TO GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK! THAT IS WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT!" He slammed the door in my face and I was absolutely sure that I heard him say, "Stupid guy has the nerve to come here after knocking up my daughter. I'll knock him up... in a different way."

**I know it's short but I have a lot to update and I just wanted to show what happens between Edward and Charlie.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Help me!!!!!!!!!!!! I can not think of any other dares!!!!!!!!!!! Please give me ideas by PMing me not reviews. And BTW go to .com because it is fun!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you very very very much to the people who sent in ideas for the story. I especially appreciate, Queensteph, Dance or die, and preetyinpink123! Thanks very much guys! But I'm sorry to say that none of y'alls ideas are going to in this chappy. Somebody- although I forgot who- suggested a good idea. Kudos to them. And on to my beloved disclaimers:**

**Twilight files it's nails**

**Disclaimer approaches stealthily**

**Twilight: (without looking up) No.**

**Disclaimer: (Straightens up from hunting position) No? You don't even know what I was going to ask!**

**Twilight: If you were going to ask me if you own me or if you can own me the answer is no. So what were you going to ask?**

**Disclaimer: Uh.... erm.... I was going to ask--**

**Twilight: Exactly. You still don't own me. You might as well give up.**

**Disclaimer: DAMMIT!**

Rosalie and Alice sat there expectantly awaiting their dare. Suddenly I saw Carlisle's eyes light up and I nodded at him to continue.

"Rosalie... Alice. You're dare is to prank call the Volturi but don't be relieved yet. You have to make the prank call 45 minutes long and you have to be pretend to be male hobos," Carlisle smiled triumphantly. I had to admit- I was surprised. Who knew caring Carlisle could be so evil? Apparently Alice and Rosalie shared my opinion on this.

"What!?" They screeched. It was pretty funny to tell the truth. They didn't need an answer to their question though.

"Fine, but you're getting it," Rosalie huffed and picked up the phone. She pressed what looked like random mubers but obviously meant something to her. She tapped her toe impatiently but stopped suddenly and started talking in red-neck slang.

"Well, tarnation, took ya' long enough to pick up 'da darn phone. Are ya' read for this? Okay so I was out on a date with Suzie yesterday and 'dis guy walks up to her and kiss 'er neck and tells 'er 'e missed her. Now I was pretty huffed up from all 'da drinks I'd threw down so I just wound my arm back and socked 'im right in 'da kisser," Rosalie paused her facade for a second and appeared to be listening to somthing.

"Well, 'Aro'," she said Aro's name with thick sarcasm, "Joe wanted ter talk to ya'.... yeah 'ere 'e is," Rosalie passed the phone on to Alice.

"Watcha' doin'?" Alice said. Instead of acting like a redneck she was sounded like a drug addict. "Well, today, um while... I was doing my usual... rou'd of pot... this ... this... this..." her words trailed off for a second then picked back up after someone said something to her over the phone, "this lady wal's up to me... and... and she goes...watcha got there? This lady had....had... had... to have 'da best cweavage on earth. And I was... was.. was in a trance so I just go... go... a condom? And she was... was... like let's put that to good use...." Alice was interrupted by an inaudible voice.

"But.... but... but.... dontcha wanna hear how good she... tasted?" Alice was pretty hilarious having a deep guy voice coming out of her tiny pixie body and her nose all scrunched up.

"Oh... B-b-b-bob wan's to talk to y-y-ya," Alice handed th phone back to Rosalie.

"So, all yer' need tuh' know is 'dat Joe gotta good day and I got 'da worst day on earth... what about yer day?" Rosalie made som grunting noises for next en minuets and then said, "G'bye Gary.... tawk ter yeh' tommara'."

It had been exactly 20 minutes and 31 seconds so now it was their turn.

"Emmett... Jasper.... truth or dare?"

**U likey?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm finally back from Richmond. I really miss Eddie so I'm bringing him back early. So here he comes!**

**Ed POV**

I was no longer thristy after my encounter with Charlie so I headed home. To an empty home. With no Bella. Or Emmett. Or Alice. This was bad... really bad.

I did not doubt Alice and Emmett's ablity to hurt Bella. She was so fragile... and... and.. and human! She needed me to be there to protect her from my brother and sister's obliviousness to human needs. But I had left her with them and now I had to pay for it.

I quickly dialed Esme's cell phone number into my Voyager and held my breath as it rang.

"Hello?" Esme asked tentatively.

"Where is Bella?" I said in a pseudo-calm demeanor. **(Yes! I got to throw in some of my SAT stuff!)**

"Um... She's with me," there was a question in my adopted mother's voice that revealed her lie, "Where are you?" I barked dropping my languid pretense. **(more SAT stuff!)**

"At home, silly goose!" Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar.

"I thought I could trust you Esme!" I said desperately. Over the phone I heard sniffles and I knew that I was about to get the truth.

"I'm _so_ sorry Edward, but Alice and Emmett insisted on playing Truth or Dare and dragged us to New York City. That's where we are now."

Oh my god.

**Alice POV**

I was dragging Bella, literally, all over New York and was currently about to go into a the Michelle Boutique (Michelle Tractenburg really is stylish!) when the vision hit me like a wrecking ball. I saw Edward walking into our penthouse and Bella jumping all over him. He tried to call off the Truth or Dare game but I was denying him.

Oh! Edward was going to ruin it all!

**Uh oh! What's he going to ruin? Sorry I know that it's short but I just needed to get a chappy out there. REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Prepare yourselves.**

**Are you prepared?**

**Ok....**

**Are you sure that you're prepared?**

**Fine I'll get on with what I was going to say...**

**Not only is this the dreaded authors note, this is the most dreaded authors note...**

**I'm discontinuing both of my stories. But before you start really hating me give me a chance to explain myself. **

**I just can't make myself update either of my stories because they remind me of all the bad things that have happened to me in the last few months. So, the few followers of my story that I have left I have a propostion for you. I'm going to have a contest and the winners of the contest get the rights to continue my story and call it their own. **

**Here are the details about the contest:**

**

* * *

**

**Contest**

**There are two different divisions of the contest, the winner of one of the contests will get Truth or Dare: Bella vs. Cullens and the other winner will get I'll Miss You, My Love depending on what you sign up for. **

**It's really easy to enter my contest-- all you have to do is either PM or email ( u_luv_me_ ) me the next chapter for either of the stories clearly stating what story you are entering for. The deadline for entering a chapter will be march 15th. I should have the winner posted as the next chapter of both of my stories by March 20th. **

**Rules**

**You must be a member to enter this contest.**

**You will be disqualified if you publish your chapter on fanfiction instead of sending it to me.**

**You may not enter more than once for each competition or sadly I will have to disqualify you.**

**Keep your chapter thoroughly PG13 or lower or you will be disqualified**

**It would be appreciated if you didn't change the rating once you inherit either of the stories.**

**You can enter for both of the stories, but you can't win both of them.**

**No racist or sexist remarks.**

**If you have any questions you can email me at u_luv_me_ or PM me.**

**Any chapters that are entered after March 15th will not be counted.**

**May the odds be _ever_ in your favor! :D**

* * *

**Just because I have stopped writing those two stories does not mean that I have stopped writing completely so keep hanging out with me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**No one. No one at all. No one at all has entered my contest officially. But I have a new place where you can out your chapters:**

**writers are better . ning. com**

**Except that there are no spaces. Just type it in all together. Please sign up for this website. It's totally free and fun... and mine. This website is kind of like Fanfiction except on this one you can write your own original material. I will be putting writing tips on and you can get help from other fellow writers on your stories. You don't even have to put on oyur whole story if you don't want to you can just put samples.**

**Please go there and become a member...**

**You know you are dying to try it out.**

**It even has a chat room...**

**and much other things.**

**GO.**

**NOW.**

**Thanks.**

**MOI**


End file.
